Voice messages, such as voicemail messages, are typically left for a call recipient when the recipient does not answer his or her telephone. In such situations, voicemail messages are left by a caller more or less in real time with placing a call to the call recipient. Sometime later, the call recipient may receive an indication that a caller left a voice message. Call logs are lists tracking incoming and outgoing calls at a mobile device.